1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluorescent lamp with a UV-blocking layer which protects a protective polymeric sleeve surrounding the lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamps are susceptible to breaking if dropped or bumped. Coatings and sleeves have been developed for fluorescent lamps which have two functions: 1) to absorb impacts and thus impart increased impact resistance to the lamp, to reduce breakage, and 2) to act as a containment envelope to contain shards or fragments of glass in case the lamp shatters. Often, these coatings and sleeves are subject to degradation from UV-light emitted from the fluorescent lamp. Such degradation causes the coatings and sleeves to develop yellowing or haze that partially blocks transmission of visible light. Moreover, such degradation causes the coatings and sleeves to become more brittle over time, so that they are less able to provide impact resistance and act as containment envelopes. As a result, over time, the fluorescent lamp becomes less protected from breakage and, if it does shatter, the glass fragments are less likely to be contained by an intact containment envelope. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective sleeve that is less susceptible to UV-degradation.